Avalanche
by shadess
Summary: A companion one-shot to story 'The Art of Imprinting', If you haven't read that one, you may want to read that first so you won't get lost. How Edward is doing after he left both Bella and his imprinter behind. Told from Edward's POV.


**This is a companion one-shot to story 'The Art of Imprinting', you may want to read that one first (if you haven't read it) so you won't get lost. This one-shot set between 'The Art of Imprinting' Chapter 5 and 6, about two days after The Cullens left Forks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight, never did and never will. Though I will be more than happy if Stephenie Meyer gives the ownership of Edward or Carlisle... :)**

**

* * *

**

**Avalanche  
**

"_Come on, Emmett! I know you can do better than that!"_

Alice's voice could be heard from here. She and the rest of my siblings are all outside, having a snow war*. It was snowy here in Denali, though it's still September. But the weather in Denali is unpredictable; one day it could be snowy and the next day it could be sunny, plus this place has a very short summer and autumn.

While my siblings are having fun outside, I prefer to lock myself in the Denali's study room. We are staying in the Denali's place for a while, until our home in Sitka is prepared.

I was playing Bella's lullaby with the piano. For some reasons Tanya and her siblings chose to place the piano in their study room. I closed my eyes as my fingers pressed the keys. My minds traveled far far away to the town I left two days ago; _Forks_. Again I'm having a breakdown when I remember of Bella, and my new found love, Leah.

I stopped playing, and placed my hands on my thighs. I took my time remembering _my_ she wolf.

She was wild, beauty but wild. She is not perfect; and that's what makes her attractive. Leah is not the all-nice woman. She has a bad temper, she's a little bit selfish, and she often cusses. What makes her special is, she never try to hide who she really is. She doesn't care if people see all the bad things in her; she is real, and honest.

Leah is free; she speaks her mind, and never scared of anything. She is one brave young woman. Not only brave, she's also independent. My wolf doesn't want to depend on anybody; she could stand by her own. Leah is nothing like any women I have ever met. People say she's a bitch, but I know deep inside she's a good woman.

She is a hard catch, and it was nearly impossible to get her love. Leah is a challenge for every man.

And I've won her heart, but I just left her.

A part of me said it was stupid to leave both women I love behind, but I know for sure it's the best for them. I'm like a danger magnet, any woman get near me, and they'll get hurt. Just look at what happened to Bella. I could still feel a sharp pain in my heart when I remember what James had done.

_I miss them._

I miss my girls, but mostly, Leah. I don't know why—I thought Bella is my true love. Maybe it's the imprinting. I once heard a saying that if shape shifter and their imprint is apart, they both will be in pain.

And that's exactly what I'm feeling. I always feel like there are millions of bullets hit my dead heart. Now the pieces of my heart are slowly starting to falling down. If vampires could cry, I would have cried since days ago. If I could, I would give up my pride as a man to cry, because I know I really need to. I'm hurting, badly. But I still couldn't produce a single tear from my eyes.

I put my hands back on the piano, and my fingers started to pressed the keys again, playing Leah's Lullaby. I composed it yesterday. I thought since Bella has her lullaby, then it won't be fair if Leah doesn't have hers.

I stopped playing, again, when I heard the door was opened. I turned around in my seat, and found Tanya leaning against the door.

"Hi," she greeted, and hesitantly took a few steps closer to where I was. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I heard the piano and fell in love with the song,"

I actually know she didn't just fell in love with the song. She wants to talk to me. As usual, trying her luck to make me return back her feelings.

I shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind a spectator," Lie. You didn't want a spectator, Edward.

She took an unnecessarily breath as she nodded her head. "That was beautiful. A new composed song?"

"Yeah," I said and nodded. Tanya then walked even closer to me.

"Mind if I sit?" asked her, gesturing to the piano seat I was sitting on.

"No. Not at all,"

Hearing my answer Tanya then took a seat beside me, the piano seat is big enough for two people to sit in it.

"What does it called? The song?"

"Umm... it's a lullaby," I replied groggily. There is _no way_ I would tell Tanya about Leah. None of my family members even know about me and Leah.

Tanya narrowed her eyebrows, "Lullaby?"

"I just haven't thought of a name. I may will come up with one later." Lie again. You already have a name, Edward. Leah's Lullaby.

By hearing her thoughts, I could know that Tanya was hoping if I composed this song for her. I could also see her face fell down when she knew I didn't write it for her.

"I have to go. Nice talking to you, Tanya. See you later," I said to Tanya before got up and headed out of the room.

At these times, I need to be alone. The pain of losing my loves is overwhelming. I know Tanya won't leave me alone, she'll try to talk to me again. And I know her intention is good; she just wants to give me some advice and be there for me when I'm falling apart, but those are not what I need right now. What I need, is to be alone, and this place clearly couldn't provide it.

Once I was inside my room, I grabbed my luggage and coat. I haven't unpacked my things since we just arrived here two days ago. And coat, because it will be suspicious if a man wandering around a snowy Denali without a coat on.

I haven't even reached my room door when it opened, revealing my dearest sister Alice. She must have seen me going from her vision.

"So you're going?" she asked as she stared at me. Her eyes and thoughts pleaded me to not go, but not even my dearest sister could stop me.

I walked closer to her, and she put her hands on my chest. "I'm sorry, Alice. I need to be alone,"

Alice nodded, and then wrapped me in a tight hug. She could just reach my waist, and her head was rested against my chest, since she was short. Alice has always been my closest sibling. She understands me more than my other siblings and she was also the one who cheered me when I didn't have a mate.

"Alice, don't look for me, or Bella okay?"

She unwrapped me from the hug, and her lips made a tiny pout. "But..."

"Promise me Alice."

I knew she didn't agree with me about this. She hates to not seeing. She took a deep breath, and finally nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

My family was disappointed that I decided to leavee them, I could tell. Mostly Esme, because her favorite son is going to live far away from where she is, and Carlisle, who is going to be apart with his first vampire kid.

But they all just wanted the best for me, so they let me go, and they also let me do what I think is best for me. I didn't tell them where I'm going, not even Alice. I planned on making a sudden decision for my destination so she wouldn't see it coming. Esme was the longer to hug me, and made me promise that I'm going to give them a call at least every month. She kissed my cheek before she finally let go of her grip in my arms, and released me.

* * *

"Sir, do you need anything?"

The stewardess that was asking me in a polite tone. I turned my attention to her, and my eyes instantly laid on the carriage she was pushing, which filled with drinks and foods. I knew she was asking me if I want some food or drink—and that she was also curious as to why I haven't drink or eat anything since the plane took off.

"Sure," I replied as I nod my head. It would be suspicious if I still don't eat or drink anything in this four hours flight. No human can survive four hours without drink, so I ordered one, "Can I have glass of orange juice?"

She nodded, and gave a glass of orange juice from the carriage to me.

"Let me know when you need anything else," she said just as polite as the way she talked before, and then she walked away with her carriage.

There was no glint of flirt in her tone when she was talking. So she's the good girl, then. She keeps professional on her work, and not flirting with the passengers like what the other stewardesses do. Believe me, I've met a lot of stewardesses before and almost all of them were trying really hard to get my attention.

I took a sip of the juice, which tasted like mud to me. It was disgusting, but I had to blend in with the human.

Then I looked out the window, staring to the blue sky through it. Thank God I'm in the bussiness class, so there were not that much people around me. If there are more people around, moreover the women, they won't be able to stop checking me out. And it makes me feel uncomfortable. The bussiness class just has ten seats, and the seat beside me is empty. Joy.

It was hard to leave my family, but I need to do this. Maybe I'll be back to them, someday. I don't know when exactly. When my wounds are healed, I guess.

Which probably will take _forever_.

****

* * *

**End Note: So what do you think? I'm so sorry for my terrible English. And for the snow war* thing, I apologize if that's not exist, or if I got it wrong, I didn't know what it's called when people are playing in the snow, throwing snowballs to each other. We never have winter or snow here in Indonesia, ever. I personally never experience winter either (sigh). So bear with me, cause I don't know anything we could do with snow, or how it feels in winter. Anyway I hope you liked this one-shot, and don't forget to leave me your reviews.**


End file.
